


A Little Unsteady

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Series: Come Home to You [3]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kidnapping, Leo Could've Been a Criminal, M/M, Rescue, Sleepy Sex, just reminding you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-08 20:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12872613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: For all that they love each other, it takes a kidnapping for Ray to move in with Leo.





	A Little Unsteady

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Unsteady by X Ambassadors. Also I've never got so much inspiration since the beginning of smol dragon barry

Leo collapses onto his bed, making Ray literally bounce awake.

"Roy rescheduled my morning meetings," he mutters into the pillow.

Ray flops onto his stomach too, throwing his arm around him. "That's because he's a good secretary."

Leo heaves a full-body grunt.

"Come on, Leo. You've been working nonstop arguing taxes with the state. You need a break that lasts longer than scarfing a sandwich."

Leo sighs, turning his head. Ray traces the dark circles under his eyes.

"I'll text Marjorie, tell her I'll be there at lunchtime."

"Think you'll get away with that?"

Ray scoffs. "Are you kidding? She  _adores_ you. Plus, you're the mayor. I told you that's a good excuse."

"Ah, so you just want me for an  _excuse_."

"Well I'm definitely not here for the puns."

They kiss, slow and sweet, pressing their forehead together afterwards.

Leo sighs again. "I suppose I can take one morning."

Ray smiles, stroking his cheek. "Go back to sleep."

Leo gives him another savoring kiss before he rolls over. Ray gropes for his phone, lost somewhere under the bed 'cause it's a dick. He texts Marjorie, citing last month when he'd taken on Don and Dawn for a whole day for her. She replies that he's lucky she likes him. She doesn't specify which him.

When Leo tugs at him, he follows.

* * *

At 10 am, Ray feels like a new man. Holy shit.

With a spring in his step, he bounds to the kitchen and gets some scrambled eggs going. His computer science degree didn't leave much room for cooking, but he can at least make breakfast without the smoke detector tattling on him.

He's about to plate them when Leo wraps around him, sleep soft, swaying them a little.

Ray laughs. "Ketchup?"

"Always," Leo says, lips pressed against Ray's throat.

Leo doesn't say much as they eat. The nap clearly only made him realize how exhausted he is, interrupting his bites with long yawns and eye rubs. Ray occasionally caresses his face with the back of his hand, eliciting a tiny smile.

"Okay," Ray says when they're done, "back to bed."

Leo offers minimal protest, letting himself get dragged. Ray gently pushes him down.

"Need anything?" Ray asks.

Leo flicks his eyes over him. He licks his lips.

Smirking, Ray crawls on top of him. Leo locks his hands behind his head and kisses him soundly.

As Ray drops to his elbows, Leo kisses up to his ear and whispers, "Fuck me?"

Ray nuzzles the crook of his shoulder. "One condition." He looks up at him. "You lie back and let me take care of you."

Leo's pupils blow wide. He quickly nods.

Ray pecks his lips and sits back on his heels, fumbling for the nightstand drawer.

"Get two," Leo murmurs, snuggling into the pillow, "Don't feel like changin' the sheets yet."

Ray chuckles. "Sure."

He fucks him slow, what Leo likes best, one of Leo's legs on his shoulder and the other around his waist. Whenever Leo tries to lift his hips, Ray holds him down with a murmured reminder to relax.

He kisses his knee and adds, "You tell me what to do."

Leo shudders. "Faster."

Thank God, 'cause Ray doesn't know how long he'd've been able to keep the slow pace.

Leo clutches the sheets, moans harmonizing with Ray's balls slapping against his skin.

"Kiss me," he hisses.

Ray bends him in half to reach his lips. Leo cries out, muffled by Ray's tongue. He claws Ray's back, leaving red marks.

" _T_ _ouch me_ ," he growls.

Ray barks a laugh. "Thought I was."

Leo scrambles for his hand, wrapping his fingers around his cock as best he can between them. Ray pushes up a little for a better grip. Leo's moans pitch higher.

"I'm gonna―"

"Mhm," Ray whispers, licking up Leo's throat, "Let go, Leo." He presses his lips to his ear. "I love you."

" _Ray_ ," Leo whines.

Ray lets him buck into him as he comes, stroking him through it, murmuring sweet nothings against his cheek.

Then, through dazed eyes, Leo breathes, "Fuck, Ray, come inside me."

A few more thrusts, and Ray's keening Leo's name.

"I love you," Leo says, voice absolutely shattered, "I love you, I love you."

He smells like sweat and sex and  _Leo_.

The room's filled with their breathing and kisses.

Slightly hoarse and slurred, Leo drawls, "I should take more mornings off."

* * *

Marjorie gives Ray a Look when he arrives humming a light tune. Ray beams at her.

"You're especially sunny this morning," she remarks, in the midst of coloring with Katie. Or, for Katie, scribbling yellow all over everything with Marjorie trying to stop her from covering the table too.

"Yeah, well," Ray says, following Nelly Dean and Sammy's cajoling, "I got to stay in bed longer."

Marjorie rolls her eyes.

* * *

At five, Mr. Allen picks up Don and Dawn, swinging them out of their sprints as fast as the Flash herself. He thanks Marjorie and Ray kindly as ever on his way out.

Ray stretches before joining Marjorie in clean up.

"You got a party tonight?" Marjorie asks.

Ray groans. "Always."

"Mayor gonna be there?"

"No, actually. Though it's at Palmer Inc's Central hotel again, so I'll be seeing Chef Rory."

Marjorie smirks. "Say hello for me."

"He's married," Ray reminds her again, "To two men."

"What? I'm just saying hello through a friend. What were their names again?"

"Ray and Nathaniel. Ray as in not-me-Ray. Apparently he insists on Rory calling him Ray instead of Raymond."

"And you've never met either of them?"

"No. Rory and I don't see much of each other. But I've heard enough of his Ray and Nathaniel that I feel like I've met them. Ray's always busy, Nathaniel writes articles. They both like to ramble, and they call each other 'bro' every other second. Also they try to give him vegetables, and he hates vegetables, even though he cooks with them."

Marjorie hums.

Ray pauses by the cubbies. "What?"

"Nothing, just―sounds like Raymond Palmer and his husband Nathaniel."

Ray pulls a full stop.

"...wow, I'm such an idiot."

Marjorie's eyes are widening too. "Well, don't feel too bad. I only just figured it out myself."

"Yeah, but you don't work with him."

"Well, like you said, you don't work with him  _that_ often. Doesn't sound like he's given many specifics outside their habits either."

Ray scrubs his face. "I guess I'll ask him tonight, just to be sure. Be subtle about it."

"Oh, honey," Marjorie says, "you don't have a subtle bone in your body."

Ray points to her. "Excuse me,  _who_ was able to get Don and Dawn to play with those blocks today?"

"How's the mayor, Ray?"

Ray opens his mouth. Closes it and reaches for the paper towels.

* * *

Ray probably should've factored this in when he started dating the mayor.

"This" being grabbed and pistol-whipped on his way to his second job, then waking up bound in the backseat of an old car.

Shock proves to be one helluva drug when all Ray can think about is how he hopes they didn't mess with his uniform. Also he cries a little.

* * *

There's no creepy warehouse, but an apartment. They put a jacket over Ray's shoulders to block his zip-tied hands. One guy puts an arm around his shoulders and tells him between his teeth that if Ray tries to struggle or scream, they'll put a bullet in his head.

Ray thinks they're bluffing, since there's gotta be a reason they kidnapped him. Fear freezes him under his captors' arm.

A woman is waiting for them, brown skin wrinkled and slightly sun-spotted.

"Sorry for this," she says flatly, "but we gotta get the mayor's attention. Nothin' against you."

Ray's ushered to the one beaten couch. He can't stop staring at the guns in the others' twitchy hands.

"Stay there, nice and quiet," the woman says, "and you'll be fine. Understand?"

Ray nods shakily. Shock makes him think of his waiting job again. He wonders if Rory or Jax will notice his absence enough to ask. Jax is a good friend; he might. Ugh, he'll have to wait to ask about Ray and Nathaniel now.

One of the guys carries Ray's duffle bag in. He takes out Ray's phone while the woman manhandles Ray to cut his ties.

"Now you're gonna send a text," she instructs, "One to a co-worker sayin' you're sick, and one to the mayor with this address." She relays it. "Add whatever lovey-dovey shit you want. Make 'im desperate to find you."

Ray clenches his fingers, willing them to stop trembling. He takes his phone.

Jax tells him to get better. Despair tightens Ray's throat.

It's Leo's turn.

>>Ray  
40th and 1st, apartment 1E. I'm cooperating so they promised not to hurt me. Don't come here half-cocked. I love you.

Relief trickles through the fear when Leo takes a few minutes to reply. He knows him. It means Leo's planning―or someone forced him to stop and plan. Lisa, probably. He'd told Ray he was going to dinner to meet her new girlfriend tonight.

Unfortunately, the interim makes the others twitchier and the woman's eyes narrower.

Finally, Ray's phone vibrates.

>>Leo  
I'll be there.

The guns relax. Ray breathes out.

* * *

Leo walks in calmly. His nostrils flare when he sees a gun pressed to Ray's head, but he otherwise remains composed.

"So," he deadpans, closing the door behind him, "I assume you have complaints bureaucracy wouldn't let you state."

The woman nods. "Call me Janice, Mr. Mayor. These are my sons, Jimmy, Connor, and Dan."

"Pleasure," Len says curtly, crossing his arms. "But before we start this conversation, I'd be obliged if you―"

"Took the gun outta your boyfriend's face? Go ahead, Jimmy."

Jimmy steps away. Ray swallows. He must look like a mess, but he forces a relaxed nod to Leo.

Leo scrutinizes him a second. Janice sits at the tiny table in the corner. He joins her.

Next, Leo takes out a small notepad and pen and hands it to Janice. "Tell me while you write it all down. I promise to do my utmost to meet your points."

Janice stiffens in surprise, but starts listing. She takes up two and a half pages. Ray has no sense of time, so he doesn't know how long the meeting lasts.

Leo takes the notepad, peruses it, then puts it back in his pocket. "One: I've been working nonstop haranguing the state on taxes. Two: would you and some people be willing to attend one of those meetings? Three: would you and those you represent also be amenable to my appointing a committee to serve as a direct line to me?"

The family's eyes pop out of their faces.

Leo glances at Ray. "I'm not gonna lie, Janice. I want to disarm one of your boys and knock all of you bloody for what you've done. But the fact is, I would've done the same thing. I was almost a criminal, you know, until my dad got mixed up with the Families and was gunned down. My sister and I went into the system, held onto each other. My mother Constance fought and fought until we got to go home. My brothers Mickey and Terry helped my pick-pocketing habits and we all got to graduate college. All because of one event in my life.

"I don't want this event to change your lives like mine could've been changed with my dad still in the picture. So you let my boyfriend come over to me, and I'll get my sister and her girlfriend to tell the police that you went to him without guns and asked him to contact me nice and peaceful."

Janice's eyes are shining, but her spine is straight. "I'll hold you to your word, Mr. Mayor."

Ray stands on jelly legs. Leo stands to meet him. They clutch each other's hands with white-knuckled grips.

Without looking away from Ray, Leo says, "Come to my office in two days with whoever wants to join my next meeting. I managed to haggle for next week instead of next month. Me and my secretary are pretty good at political jargon. We can help you state your case in a way that'll make them listen. Select a few honest people to propose members of the committee. I'll arrange a walk-in appointment for them."

The three brothers keep swiveling their heads between their mother and Leo like they don't know what's throwing them off more.

Janice stands as well, folding her hands in front of her. "Thank you for your time, Mr. Mayor."

Leo glares at her. The room goes cold.

"If this happens again," he snarls, "I will  _not_ be so merciful."

Janice clenches her hands nods.

Softer, Leo says, "Come on, Ray. Let's get you home."

Ray can't look at anyone but him.

* * *

A car's waiting outside. Lisa and a black woman are in it.

"Dr. Shawna Baez," the woman says. Ray gives her a shaky handshake. "Count your breaths, okay? You're out."

She helps Ray with the counting while Leo gently presses his hand to his abdomen, breathing with him. Ray chokes a few times, leaning heavily against Leo. Meanwhile, Lisa knocks twice on the barrier and the car pulls away from the building.

The moment the car fades into focus, Ray collapses against Leo.

"I almost killed them," Leo says. Suddenly Ray realizes he's shaking too. "I almost killed them, Lise."

Lisa reaches across to squeeze his arm. "But you didn't, Lenny. Right?"

She's looking at Ray.

Ray shakes his head. "Even let 'em off easy."

Leo sighs. He pulls him closer. "I'm sorry. What they did to you was terrible. I didn't―"

"Leo. Just for a second, could you. Shut up?"

Leo kisses his hair.

"Well," Shawna says, "I hope I'll have more time to butter you up on our next dinner, Leo."

Ray snorts.

* * *

There are not two, but six people in Leo's apartment when they get back.

"Ray!" Mr. Allen cries, devastated, "Are you alright? I'm so sorry this happened to you!"

"Don't worry," Detective West-Allen says, "I've got a squad car coming. And if it's alright with you, I'll stay the night."

Most surprising, though, is Chef Rory calling from the kitchen, "You good, Sunshine?"

Ray blinks. "What...?"

"Hi!" Raymond Palmer says. Ray recognizes him from television and from a distance in a few parties. "Ray Palmer. I've got guys coming too. They'll be outside the door."

"And I'm Nathaniel," the floppy-haired guy from countless tabloids says, "Sorry we kinda tagged along."

"Pleasure to have you," Leo says. He sounds like it's not a pleasure at all.

Jax rushes to Ray. "I can't stay long. I just wanted to see if you were okay. I'm sorry I didn't do anything when you texted me, man."

"It's okay," Ray says. He tries for a smile, but it feels wrong on his face. He goes for a shoulder pat instead. "I, um. I had to keep it inconspicuous."

Jax looks far from assuaged, but he nods.

"Mick," Leo calls, "you better not be burnin' anything."

"Oh, Lenny," Lisa says, "as if he'd dare."

Ray rubs his eyes. "You two...you know each other?"

Rory grunts. "Met in the system. He was a twig. You're gettin' soup, by the way."

Ray's heard enthusiastic things about Rory's soup. He decides to focus on that for now. Well, that and―"So you're really married to  _that_ Palmer and Heywood?"

Raymond and Nathaniel grin. "Yep!" Ray chirps, "We met at―"

"Ray," Nathaniel says, rubbing his Ray's arm, "Somehow I don't think he's in the mood for our backstory tonight."

Ray's still clinging to Leo's hand. "Yeah, I'll―I'll hear it some other time."

"Of course," Raymond quickly replies, "Sorry, yes."

"I'm Shawna, by the way," Shawna says, giving Raymond the chance to change topics.

"Come on," Leo murmurs.

The bedroom door closes on Rory's, "So  _you're_ the new girlfriend."

Ray's legs can't hold him anymore.

* * *

"I'm sorry," Leo whispers from the edge of the bed.

Ray, now with comfy sweats and a tray of heavenly soup, shrugs. "Not gonna lie, I'm a little upset that you brushed it off so easy―"

"I didn't want to," Leo snaps. "As soon as I walked in there, I had a plan to break one of their wrists and take their gun. I know how to shoot someone, Ray. I know where to aim. How to make them scream."

Ray sits in silence.

Leo looks at the wall. "My dad liked to teach me lessons. Well―he called 'em lessons. When he was assigned a target that wasn't money or jewels, he'd show me things. I never shot anyone―" Ray blows out a sigh, "―but it's all still there. Eidetic memory, you know."

"Yeah," Ray croaks, "I know."

Leo closes his eyes. "He would've tried teaching Lisa, too." Quieter, he adds, "My baby sister."

He turns back to Ray. "So no, I didn't wanna let 'em off easy. I didn't mean to minimize what happened to you." He leans forward. "But I wasn't lying. If someone takes you again, I won't _fucking_ hesitate."

Ray sees real, cold murder. The hardened criminal Leo could've been if his father had taken one more measure to protect himself.

He kisses Leo until the look is gone. Though something in him, something he never thought was there, had relished in it.

* * *

The next morning, Ray calls Marjorie. She curses and yells at Ray's kidnappers and commands him to take the week. She's pretty awesome.

"You've been early since we started dating," Leo says, "I'm sure your dedication helped."

Ray hums, unwilling to leave the bed. "Well, commute's easier."

"...you could make that permanent, you know."

Nevermind, Ray's up.

"Come again?"

Leo's eyes wander around him the way they do when he's nervous. "I gotta spare key. You spend so much time here already, and you keep telling me how much you hate your apartment."

Ray really does hate his apartment. His landlord is a jackass and everything breaks at least twice a day. Ray's pretty sure he could make a living as a repairman now.

"Plus, you could do a better job search. I know you like the daycare, but. You could put those computer skills to work, and Central's got plenty of opportunities. Would help if you lived here. And after...after last night, I realized―"

"Leo."

Leo finally looks at him.

Ray smiles, head tilting. "That's a great sales pitch, but if I'm gonna move in, it's because I want to live with  _you_."

Leo smiles back.

In between kisses, Ray says, "I don't think I'll be able to offer much for rent, though."

"Well," Len says, "consider the offer revoked."

They laugh.

Then Ray sits on the bed. "...shit. I was  _kidnapped_."

Leo's expression hardens. "It won't happen again."

"You don't know that, Leo. And I know what you're thinking. You're not gonna assign me a guard, either."

Leo glowers.

Ray sighs, gripping the edge of the mattress. "I don't want you to shoot anybody. If you killed because of me, I don't know if I could bear it."

Leo cups his face. "I can do a mean pistol-whip too. But Ray―if you're so sure about this, then next time it might not be a handful of citizens just wanting their voice to be heard."

Ray hugs his waist, burying his face in Leo's stomach. "I know."

"...if you don't want to―"

Ray snaps his head up. "I'm not leaving you because somebody stole me off the streets." Leo's shoulders relax. "I'm just. I'm scared, that's all."

Leo kisses him. "I wish you didn't have to be."

"Comes with the territory, I guess. Really, I should've seen it coming. You don't date the mayor without putting a target on your back."

Leo closes his eyes. He looks as haunted as before, when he'd talked about his dad.

Ray takes a deep breath. Fiddles with the hem of Leo's shirt. "But."

Leo opens his eyes.

Ray looks up at him. "But I can deal with that. You're worth it."

Leo's face crumples. Their next kiss tastes like salt.

"I'm gonna sign up for self-defense classes," Ray tells him.

Leo kisses him again. "That'd been my next question."

**Author's Note:**

> I've gotten so much love and support! Thank y'all so much <3


End file.
